Black Dragon
"Black Dragon" (黒竜 Kokuryū) is an attribute given to cards featuring a dragons with black scales. Playstyle The Black Dragons in Darkness Dragon World focus on the "Spectral Strike" ability, which allows them to take down the opponent's monsters and life simultaneously. In Future Card Buddyfight Triple D they focus on activating effects based on the number of cards in the opponent's Drop Zone. List of Sets containing Black Dragon cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Trial Deck 3: Hollow Black Dragon *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse List of Black Dragon cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Black Dragon G *Black Flame, Inflame *Black Star, Cius *Black Wolf, Ulva Size 1 * Black Armor, Abygale *Black Cradle, Crabius *Black Diadem, Zacrown *Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Epicenter, Deadlock *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Black Rampage, Fanagl *Black Shock, Nogudeth *Black Steel Strength, Goradory *Dark Stalker Dragon *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare *Thirsting Creature, Zanzara *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Black Assailant, Gothgorobi *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula *Black Platedragon, Pantagra *Black Scar, Stigmata *Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil *Bloody Moon Dragon *Death Wizard Dragon *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Eternal Silence, Orbit *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *Obsidian Mane, Grieva *There is Only Death, Dalleon *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Messenger of Despair, Metameria *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Impact Monsters Size 3 *Abygale "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" Spells *Black Dragon Shield *Black Drain *Black Revenger *Dark Energy *Dark Spirit *Gale Destruction *Loopholes of Hades * Precious Sacrifice *Void Slasher Impacts *Slow Pain Fall *Violence Familiar! Items *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless *Death Dragon Sickle, Gelscythe Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Bloody Card Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Dark Arms Suu *Ogre Size Dragon *Slashknife Dragon Size 2 *Aroi Lance Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thunder Blade Kokuyo *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru *Gust Charging Dragon *Nightmare Scream Dragon *Steel Gauntlet Dragon Size 3 *Damocles Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon Spells *Dragon Crush List of Support Cards *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Loopholes of Hades *Lunatic *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count *Violence Familiar! Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World